Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle resin back door installation method.
Related Art
Conventionally, a method of installing a resin back door has been known which comprises gripping a resin back door from a vehicle body rear side with a gripping hand coupled to an assist device, placing the resin back door on a vehicle body in a state in which the resin back door is slightly opened with respect to an open portion in a vehicle body rear portion, thereafter moving the resin back door in a closing direction with respect to the open portion and at the same time adjusting the position of the resin back door with respect to the vehicle body using positioning jigs attached to the vehicle body or the resin back door, and fastening the resin back door to the vehicle body (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2003-95158).
When the back door is made of resin, the amount of deformation at the plastic regions of the resin material is small, so positional adjustment utilizing plastic deformation cannot be performed. For that reason, when installing the back door made of resin in the vehicle body, positioning jigs become necessary, but there is still room for improvement in terms of ensuring that the back door is easily positioned and installed using simplified positioning jigs.